lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hydre
L'hydre est une station DHARMA vu pour la premiere fois dans "A Tale of Two Cities." Il y a une partie à l'air libre et une partie sous-marine. Elle est actuellement sous le contrôle des Autres. Elle n'était pas mentionnée de manière explicite sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle dans la station Cygne. Jack y est retenu par les Autres et Juliet s'occupe de lui. On ne connait pas encore son but original mais les preuves actuelles suggèrent qu'elle était utilisée pour retenir et étudier des animaux. Aucun animal n'est visible dans la station mais les Autres font référence à une présence animale passée. La partie sous-marine de la station Juliet a déclaré que la pièce où est maintenu Jack était un aquarium pour les requins et les dauphins. Sur un mur de cette pièce, proche de la porte, il y a un vieil interphone. Selon les affirmations de Juliet il ne fonctionne plus. Jack pense entendre la voie de son Père Christian , venant de l'interphone, mais Juliet lui dit qu'il a probablement des hallucinations. Au moins une des portes de la station, ouverte par Jack durant une tentative d'évasion, retient plusieurs milliers de litres d'eau, pobablement de l'eau de mer. Un bouton d'urgence rouge, active apparement un système de pompage qui évacue l'eau de la station. Curieusement Juliet parle de ce bouton comme le "bouton jaune". (peut-être que julliet à des problèmes de distinctions de couleurs). Une autre porte s'ouvre sur une pièce possédant apparement les mêmes équipements que la station la Perle . Des écrans vidéo en noir et blanc diffusent des images des autres pièces de la partie sous-marine de la station ainsi que de la partie extérieur et des cages. On y voit Benjamin Linus qui observe et écoute les faits et gestes de Jack, Sawyer et Kate depuis cette pièce dans l'épisode The Glass Ballerina. La partie sur terre de la station :Article principal: Cages'' Cette section contient des cages pour animaux et d'autres structures. Au moins une des cages est équipée de boutons et leviers qui distribuent des récompenses ou des punitions, présumément pour tester le comportement d'animaux. Tom a déclaré à Sawyer et à Kate que les cages où ils sont, ont été utilisées pour des ours. Sawyer a été capable d'utiliser les boutons et leviers de sa cage pour gagner des récompenses sous forme d'eau et de biscuits au poisson lesquels ont été donnés autrefois à des ours (probablement des ours blanc). Tom a également précisé que l'ours a découvert la manière d'obtenir les récompenses après seulement 2 heures. Les punitions résultent d'une mauvaise combinaisons chronologique d'actions sur les boutons et leviers et se distribuent sous forme de chocs électriques. Une autre structure, proche des cages pour animaux ressemble, vue de l'extérieur à un tube qui pourrais servir à relier 2 édifices entre eux. Sur le mur extérieur de ce tube on distingue le logo de la station Hydre. Reference des noms * L' Hydre est un genre d'invertébré d'eau douce possédant une symétrie radiale et une capacité de régénération d'appendices amputés. * L'Hydre de Lernes est une créature de la mythologie grecque possédant plusieurs têtes de serpents. Quand une tête est coupée, une autre repousse à sa place. C'est une des références à la mythologie grecque parmi toutes celles que l'on retrouve dans la série comme Perséphone, La Boite de Pandore, Apollon et Cerbère. Cerbère et l'Hydre étaient des monstres qui étaient les progénitures de Typhoon & Echidna et furent tous les deux tués par Hercule dans le cadre de ses 12 travaux. * L'Hydre est une constellation , ainsi que la Fléche et le Cygne. *L'HYDRA est une organisation terroriste fictive, créée par Marvel Comics dont le but est la domination mondiale. Theories * The Hydra could be another fake Dharma station, created by the Others, like The Door. * This may be where the shark that appeared in the second season episode was originally from. * Juliet has mentioned that Jack's examination room was used for dolphins and sharks. The room also has some sort of sound equipment, evidenced by the mixer. Dharma could have possibly discovered a way to 'remote control' sharks and other aquatic animals by using high pitched sound waves. This would explain the logo on the Dharma shark when Walt was kidnapped. The shark could have been on patrol as backup to Zeke and the others, being remote controled from the Hydra by using sound waves inaudible to the human ear. *The place where Jack is forced to stay may be near the cages where Sawyer and Kate are kept, the Dharma symbol may be the Hydra. :* Since Sawyer was caught so quickly by Juliet when he tried to escape, the cages are no doubt near where Jack is being held. * There may also be more animals still loose on the island. When Mr. Friendly mentions the bears to Sawyer and Kate, Sawyer asks "How many were there?" only to get no response. * Maybe this is how that Polar Bear got to the island, plus Mr. Friendly also said something about the cages used for bears in the Episode "A Tale of Two Cities". * Is the ? on the Blast Door Map with the other stations being it's many "heads". :* Except the ? is the exterior of The Pearl * Walt was kept in the glass room, where Jack is held prisoner. :* This would explain why Walt was dripping water when he "projected" himself to Shannon. ::* But the room seems to be dry under "normal circumstances", only when Jack opened the hatchway, water poured in. * On Damon Lindelof's video podcast the Hydra logo can be seen on his hat. *Since the Hydra wasn't mentioned on the Blast Door Map, Kelvin and Radzinsky did not know about it. :* Since The Others appear to use it frequently, its probably guarded, and Kelvin & Radzinsky were never allowed near it. :* Perhaps the Hydra WAS on the Blast Door Map... maybe the "scratched out" station was meant to denote it as being underwater, not gone/non-existent. :* Or, it is located where this notation was made on the map "REV 4.3.02 POSSIBLE LOCATION OF ZOOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY". :* It just might make sense, since there is also a notation in latin that states Hic Sunt Dracones which translates to "There are dragons here" that might be a reference to the mythological beast, Hydra. * The Hydra is probably a lot bigger than The Swan and has the ability to host more people because the shower room is bigger and has a lot of lockers. * During A Tale of Two Cities when Jack asks Juliet if the place he is being held is one of the Dharma stations Juliet says 'they' called it the Hydra which could imply that she is not part of Dharma, if she was part of Dharma she would have said 'its' called the Hydra. * Maybe only the underground part of the station is called the hydra and the part above ground is the zoology station because why would they have cages for bears and tanks for sharks in this station and still have a zoology station somewhere else on the island when it seems this is the amimal research station. Galerie de photo Image:Hydralogocloseup.jpg|Détails du logo de la station Hydre. Image:Twocitiescap-0178.jpg|Extérieur de la station Hydre. Image:Twocitiescap-0204.jpg|Boutton "nourriture". Image:FISH.jpg| biscuit au poisson Image:Sawyer's_Cage.jpg|Cage. Image:Twocitiescap-0299.jpg|salle des douches. Image:Twocitiescap-0117.jpg|réservoir à requins. Image:Shark_tank2.jpg|Jack et Juliet Catégorie:Lieu